Claudia x Amagiri
by xpszgaming
Summary: Fanfiction of what would happen if Claudia and Amagiri dated.


It was a warm summer day, and Amagiri-kun was out taking a walk, but then, out of nowhere, Claudia showed up in front of him, with a grin stretching across her face. "Hey Claudia, what's with that grin on your face?"

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about." her grin increases in size…

"That makes me worry even more. And now I'm curious. If you don't mind, spill the beans."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me, seeing as you're out here." She thinks, why, why couldn't I just say I wanted to spend some private quality time with him? He'll probably decline now, I bet I look like a ripe tomato right about now.

"Sure, I see no harm in it."

"Wh-what? R-really?"

He nods as she gingerly walks over to him, blushing to no extent. As they walk together, Amagiri thinks about something that he suspected earlier.

"I wonder if Claudia has a liking toward me, with the way she was acting towards me, and how she was talking."

"Is everything alright Amagiri-kun?"

"W-wha? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, good."

As some time passes, Claudia works through a "gameplan" in her head. Her gameplan to snatch Amagiri-kun's heart and make it hers. She's always admired him, strong, handsome, and driven towards a cause. It made her jealous. She could never face fear in the eye as strong and bold as Amagiri-kun could. It envied her even, but she just found it admirable. He was strong, indeed he was, but he was hiding something about the past him, something that Claudia was curious about. She thought it was the reason why he was so strong, and so driven to fight for his cause. She knew his sister had disappeared all those years ago, and he had no more family left to support him. He had no love in his life anymore, and Claudia wanted to change that, she wanted to make him feel welcomed, loved, and important to someone. She was striving for that goal of hers. She decided she'd try her best to get him to notice she wants this, not only for her, but for him as well. She'd leave behind all the perfunctory love lines from the mangas she's been reading, and focus them on his interests, and his alone.

"Hey, Amagiri?"

"Yeah, what's up Claudia?"

"I-I, I was wondering about your, about your…" she trails off

"About my what? You can ask me anything."

"I was just wondering, what was your past like, how are you so striven to become strong, face fear head on and think and act quick on your feet in dire situations? How, how are you so strong?"

"Well, it's a long story, and it's quite sad, but I can share with you if you really want to."

"Please, I would like to hear of the source of your strength."

"No, it's not strength, Claudia. It's motivation."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll explain. It actually didn't start off all happy-like"

"What?"

"The day I realized I had the natural instinct to wield a sword, that's when it went downhill for my life."

"My sister saw my powers. She used a binding spell to refrain me from using my skill, seeing as it could be dangerous. I was around four or five then, and until now, I haven't been able to break the spell she put on me. But when she disappeared all those years ago, she left me with no family, no one I could love, and no one who could love me back. The reason why I'm striving for greatness is because I need a purpose in my life, I don't have a purpose if I have no one to protect."

"I'm, I'm sorry about that Amagiri. Truth is, I've fallen for you."

"Wha? Say again?"

"I-I'm in love with you Amagiri. Ever since I saw how driven you were, how bold and fearless you were, and how you could think quickly on your feet. I want to give you a reason to keep on living, I want to be the one to love you, and the one to be protected. I want to be the one you love. I want... I want you to have a purpose in life. You are great in so many ways other than swordplay. You're kind, forgiving, and sweet. Even though the past has put you through so much. It's truly amazing and admirable Amagiri. I love you, and I want to be the one to give you purpose, to give you joy, and be the one you look forward to."

"Claudia, yo-you, love me? Not for my strength? And at all for any reason? And you want to give me a purpose in life, give me someone to love, and to love me, and too be loved by, and to look forward to. That, that means a lot to me. Ever since my sister left me, it's left me in the dark ever since. I've been lost in my way in life since that day five years ago. This really means a lot... to me... I've always admired you Claudia, your beauty, your persona, all of you. And to think, you're into a boy who's completely lost..."

Amagiri started breaking down, but in the midst of all that, he managed to say "Thank you." After a few minutes, he calmed down. Claudia took his hand in one, and his face in the other, and kissed him. He was surprised, and it was a long, affectionate kiss. Then, at that moment, they realized that they had just became lovers. The boy who strived for greatness, and the Council of the Seidoukan Academy. It was a wonderful walk that they had both enjoyed. They had went home and both of them were thinking over that kiss, the kiss that saved the wandering mind of the confused and lost Amagiri Ayato.


End file.
